Uncanny X-Men 156
"Pursuit!" is the 156th issue of the first volume of ''Uncanny X-Men'' and the 15th issue of the series with the "Uncanny" descriptor in the indicia. It was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Dave Cockrum with Bob Wiacek as inker. The cover art illustration was composed by Cockrum and Wiacek and the issue was colored by Don Warfield with Janice Chiang on letters. It was edited by Louise Jones with Danny Fingeroth as assistant editor. The issue shipped with a April, 1982 cover date and a cover price of 60 cents per copy. Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Sprite, Kitty Pryde :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, James Howlett * Lilandra Neramani * Tigra, Greer Grant Nelson * Starjammers :* Corsair, Christopher Summers :* Ch'od :* Hepzibah :* Raza Longknife * Admiral Lord Samedar * D'Ken Neramani * Deathbird, Cal'syee Neramani * Alex Summers * Cr'reee * Katherine Anne Summers * Sikorsky * Arnie, NYPD officer * Lou, NYPD officer * Marty, F.A.A. technician * Phil, F.A.A. technician * Roy, F.A.A. technician * Shi'ar Empire * Starjammers * New York City Police Department * X-Men * Acanti * Brood * Chr'ylites * Humans * Mephitisoids * Mutants * Saurids * Shi'ar * Andromeda Galaxy * Alaska :* Anchorage * New York :* Long Island :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Empire State Building * Cyclops' visor * Deathbird's energy javelin * Waldo * Acanti slave vessel * Deathbird's starship * [[Starjammer|The Starjammer]] * Claws * Energy projection * Optic blast * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Weather control * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM set, ''X-Men Classic'' #60, ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 3 and ''Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 7. * Jim Novak provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited. * The events of this issue take place before ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #216, which is when Tigra leaves the team. * The Starjammers appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #154. They appear next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #157. * First appearance of Sikorsky. * The monitor display that Admiral Samedar shows to Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde chronicles events from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #155. * The origin of Corsair is revealed in this issue. * D'Ken Neramani appears in flashback only. * Alexander Summers appears in flashback only. * First appearance of the Acanti, which are a race of space-faring animals that have been converted into bio-ships. In form and function they are similar to the Leviathan ships featured in the science fiction television series Farscape. * First appearance of Haeg'rill, a member of the Brood. * Unofficially, the exiled Lilandra Neramani becomes a member of the Starjammers in this issue. * Charley punches out a Brood. Seriously, he does. He launches himelf from a bench and clocks one right in the snot-locker. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Uncanny X-Men #156 at MDP * * * Uncanny X-Men #156 at Comicbookdb.com * Uncanny X-Men #156 at Uncanny X-Men.net ---- Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:April, 1982/Comic issues Category:Chronologized